Area 51
by Seth's the name
Summary: It's the year 3012, Naruto and most of the other characters are part of a team called F.E.A.R. and they are sent to investigate AREA 51, but their leader has bad memorys about the place. Chapter 3 is up! Please read and review. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1: Bad memories

Author's notes: This is my first Naruto fan fiction, please be kind.

Plot: This takes place in the year 3012, its what it would be like if all the Naruto characters were a team of commandos sent to AREA 51 to investigate a distress call.

Turns out, the aliens have escaped and are killing everyone.

This is a sci-fi horror story, I was inspired by the Alien movies and the AREA 51 game to write this, I know it sounds weird not making Naruto a ninja, I just couldn't resist.

Pairings: Maybe there will be pairings here, maybe not.

Claimer: While I don't own Naruto, I have made up a couple of characters for this fic. Like Seth, he's my character, also Maya and Duke are characters I made up.

…

…

…

Naruto looked all over the room, everybody was sitting down, waiting for their team leader to speak up.

Kakashi then leaned over to whisper in Guy's ear, "I wonder what has him pissed today"

Guy merely nodded, everyone in the F.E.A.R. team (First Encounter Attack Recon) knew that their leader would only call a meeting when something has him ticked off.

Ino then whispered to Sakura, "You think the boys did something to him? He looks upset."

"I know, he looks a little sad though." Sakura whispered back.

"Alright guys, listen up." Seth said, breaking the silence, "Have you guys ever heard of AREA 51?"

"You mean the place were they supposedly keep the aliens?" Naruto said aloud.

"Exactly" Seth responded quickly, "Turns out, the government received a distress call from the place, and they want us to investigate."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a sec, let me get this straight, where're actually going to AREA 51!" Duke said jumping up in surprise, "Sorry man, I'm not going back there, not after what happened!'

"Ditto over here" Maya said raising her hand.

"Hey, why are you two freaked out?" Kiba said, wondering why these two were so freaked about AREA 51, "You two should be excited, we're going to see aliens!"

"Maya….Duke, I'm not going to make you two go, you can choose to stay here." Seth said slowly getting off the chair, and heading for the computer.

"Umm… W-why are you…. s-so worried about this place?" Hinata said shyly.

"This isn't our first time going to AREA 51." Seth said closing his eyes.

Maya and Duke both looked hard at the floor; Maya was shedding tears, while Duke had a sad expression on his face.

"If its not too sad to tell, can we know why you guys are scared of this place?" Kurenai said looking worried.

Seth merely sighed and sat down on the computer chair. "I had a feeling you would ask."

_Flashback:_

_Seth and his team made their way through the complex, Seth was scared, he had never felt fear this strong before, they were being stalked by creatures, nightmarish creatures. These monsters were killing his team, one by one. He looked at his remaining team members, he had come to AREA 51 with ten men, and he only had four men left, Maya, Duke, Erin, and Seifer. _

"_We should turn back and get out of this place." Seth said suddenly stopping. _

"_Yeah, this place is like hell.' Erin said relived._

"_But how, the powers out, the only way out of here is by elevator." Maya said._

"_She's right." Seifer said while checking how much ammo he had left._

"_Aren't there stairs leading up?" Seth said reassuring them._

"_Maybe" Maya said unsurely._

"_I'm gonna scout the place, ok?" Erin said looking far into the tunnel they were going through._

"_Be careful, we've already lost six men down here, I don't want to lose anymore." Seth said grabbing Erin's arm._

"_I will, don't worry." _

_Seth nodded and let Erin go, he watched Erin run ahead. Seth then stopped to take a break, Seifer, Maya and Duke did the same._

_All of a sudden, there heard a scream and gunfire coming from ahead, Seth quickly got his weapon and ran to the source of the noise, Maya, Duke, and Seifer followed close behind._

"_Shit, please be ok Erin." Seth thought to himself._

_When Seth and the rest of the remaining squad got to were the gunfire was heard, all was left was a bloody mess and Erin's gun on the floor, there were bullet shells everywhere, meaning Erin had opened fire._

"_Erin!" Seth yelled, yet again another death, Seth then sat down on the floor and put is hands on his face and sobbed. _

"_It's all my fault, I shouldn't have let him go!" Seth yelled._

"_Don't blame your self." Maya said trying to comfort her friend._

"_I think we should go, those monsters are here!" Duke said worriedly._

"_Hostiles! Coming in fast!" Seifer then immediately started blasting the monsters with his shotgun._

_Seth and Maya grabbed their weapons and started shooting at the creatures, the monsters screeched and roared, some were shot and killed, while others were merely injured, the team were to busy fending off the monsters that they didn't notice yet another group of monsters coming from behind._

"_Seth! Watch out, behind you!" Seifer then pushed Seth out of harms way, and took the killing blow for Seth, one of the monsters impaled Seifer in the stomach with it's scorpion like tale, Seifer then gurgled out blood and died._

"_Seifer, noooo!" Seth then watched in horror as the monsters began to feed on Erin's lifeless body. Duke and Maya were out of ammo, they were surrounded by the creatures, they were going to die, they all sat in the middle of the tunnel, all hope was lost._

"_Duke, before we die, I've been wanting to tell you something…I...I.." Maya was then cut off by loud screeching, she looked up, all of the creatures were falling dead._

"_What the hell is going on!" Duke said aloud. Duke then felt water going in his pants, it struck him then, "The bastards can die if they touch water!"_

_All of the creatures began to sizzle in the water, they were all dead._

"_Lets get out of here." Seth said._

_The three remaining survivors walked down the tunnel, at the end, there was a ladder leading up, they all climbed it, when they reached the top, they were greeted by a commando, the commando said that they were going to fill the whole complex with poisonous gas to kill the remaining creatures. The commando then escorted them outside the complex._

_The trio, were now on their way home by helicopter, the nightmare was over._

"_Hey, Maya, what was it that you wanted to tell me before/" Duke said looking at the blonde haired girl. Duke then saw that Maya was blushing, she then grabbed Duke's hand and pulled him into her lips, Duke was blushing like mad._

"_Does that answer your question?" Maya said smiling._

"_Oh yeah!" Duke said raising his fist in the air._

_Seth was happy for Duke and Maya, but was sad that most of his team were brutally killed, when Duke and Maya noticed this, they both sighed. They both knew how Seth felt._

_End flashback:_

Everyone stared at Seth, they all felt fear and sadness, fear because of the mission they would go to, sadness because of Seth's story.

"So, that's why me, Duke and Maya are freaked about this." Seth said showing no emotion.

Everyone was silent, no one said anything, Naruto was thinking how awful it would be to see your teammates slaughtered right in front of him.

"Though, I have great hatred and fear of this place, I'm still going." Seth said breaking the silence once again.

"But…Why?" Duke said surprised.

To be continued….

…

…

…

I know what your thinking, "I thought this was a Naruto fic! Why am I reading about a guy named Seth!" I'll tell you why, my character Seth is going to be a main character, I want you to get to know him first,

Any way, I'm working on chapter 2, I hope the reviews are nice. oo


	2. Chapter 2: To go, or not to go?

Author's note: Ok, I finally finished chapter 2, the reviews were actually pretty good, so I won't discontinue the fic. HOORAY!

Now, lets begin the story where we left off.

…

…

…

"The reason I'm going back to AREA 51 is to avenge our original team Duke." Seth responded coldly. "And if you and your girlfriend are too much of a couple of cowards, then to hell with you two!" With that Seth stormed to the door, he then paused momentarily, "And the rest of you, if your not scared like Duke and Maya, and are willing to go, we met up at the helipad on the roof at 12:00 p.m. tomorrow, and don't be late!"

With that, Seth stormed out the room. Naruto was surprised, he had never seen Seth this mad before, he looked at the expression on everyone's faces, they all seemed to be surprised, he then looked at Duke and Maya, they looked guilty.

"Right then, I guess I'm going to bed, don't want to be tired for the big tomorrow." Kakashi said getting up, he then pulled out his favorite book and started to read.

"Hey, Naruto." Sasuke called out to Naruto. "I need a word with you."

"Right" Naruto began to walk towards Sasuke, but then he felt someone tap his shoulder, he turned around and saw Hinata.

"Oh, hi Hinata, what's going on?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Um…Naruto, are you going o…on…the mission?" Hinata asked.

Naruto then thought for a second, he then responded, "Well, I guess I am, I've always wanted to see aliens, well as long as they don't eat me!"

"Really?" Hinata then started to think, _Naruto is going on the mission, if he goes I'lll go!_

"Um, Hinata?" Naruto said waving his hand in front of Hinata's face.

"Oh! Well I guess I'll go to!" Hinata said blushing.

"Oh really, well, at least I'll have someone to talk to! And if you get scared, just come to me, ok? I'll protect you" Naruto said hugging Hinata, which made Hinata blush like so much that she turned tomato red.

"Ugh, that Naruto, what is he doing?" Sasuke thought annoyed.

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura called out. Sasuke then sighed.

"What is it Sakura?" Sasuke replied slightly annoyed.

"I was just wandering, are you going on the mission?" Sakura said tilting her head.

"Well, obviously Sakura, I never turn down a mission!" Sasuke snapped.

"Well… um…" Sakura looked like she might cry, Sasuke then sighed, "I'm sorry Sakura, I'm just a little cranky today."

"That's ok Sasuke!" Sakura then hugged Sasuke and ran off to talk to Ino.

Sasuke sighed, he knew Sakura was coming; any mission he'd go, Sakura would also tag along, which annoyed Sasuke very much. He remembered the first time he joined the F.E.A.R. team, when he enlisted, Sakura also enlisted to be part of the team. Anything Sasuke did, Sakura would do. Annoying.

"Hey Sasuke, what do you want?" Naruto said, snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"I was just wandering, are you going on the AREA 51 mission?" Sasuke said walking out the office.

"Yup, it sounds pretty exciting." Naruto said following Sasuke out of the room.

"Good, I need you to do me a favor." Sasuke said stopping in front of his room.

"Ok, what is it."

"I need you to keep Sakura off my back during the mission." Sasuke said while inputting the password to his room. The computer then said "Password accepted, please say your name for voice recognition" Sasuke then said "Sasuke Uchiha" The computer then beeped and said "Access granted" The door to his room then opened.

"Why would you want me to do that?" Naruto said raising an eyebrow.

"She has been interrupting me and annoying me during missions, I just can't take it anymore!" Sasuke said sitting on his bed. Sasuke then looked at Naruto, who was standing in the doorway with his hands in his pocket. "Well?"

"Come on Sasuke, you know she just likes you, why turn her down?" Naruto then frowned.

Sasuke frowned, and then said, "I know that, it's just that…"

"Your shy." Naruto said cutting him off.

"What, am not!" Sasuke said blushing a bit.

"Come on Sasuke, I know you like her, why do you think I haven't hit on her or anything?" Sasuke knew the blonde kid was right, he DID like Sakura, he was just to shy to admit it.

"Alright, I'll admit it, I do like Sakura, I'm just shy, ok?" Sasuke admitted.

"Well if you like her, I suggest you make a move on her soon, one day, she'll get tired of waiting for you to admit your love and look for some other guy to hit on." Naruto said walking away.

The thought of that happening made Sasuke feel scared, he didn't want to lose Sakura, he knew Naruto was right. Sasuke then started to think for a few seconds, "I got it!"

Seth was stocking up on ammo and weapons for the big mission tomorrow, he only had one thing in mind, vengeance, and nothing was going to stop him from getting his vengeance….. Nothing.

Neji was in his room, thinking about if he should go or not, Seth had given them a choice, either stay or go, he then lay down on his bed, to think about it, then there was a knock on the door.

"Hello, Neji, can I come in?" A familiar voice asked.

"Sure Hinata, come in" Neji responded.

The door then slides open; Hinata came in, "Neji, are you going on the mission tomorrow?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know, part of me wants to go, but the other part doesn't, I just don't know." Neji responded. "What about you, are you going?"

"Yes, I am." Hinata said sitting on the bed.

"Naruto's going, isn't he?" Neji said smiling.

"Yes… he is." Hinata said blushing.

"Well, I guess I'll go too." Neji said smiling.

"What made you decide?" Hinata said surprised.

"Just in case Naruto isn't around to protect you, can't let anything happen to my cousin right?" Neji said throwing a playful punch at Hinata. Hinata then giggled.

"So you came here to ask me that?" Neji said yawning.

"No, I came to give you this." Hinata then gave Neji a bottle of medical ointment. "Just in case I'm not around, can't let anything happen to MY cousin, right?" Hinata then returned the playful punch to Neji. The two cousins laughed together.

Well thats it for chapter 2! I know, the story is pretty slow, but I'll try to get to the action quckly.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting ready

I've noticed that I have been uploading chapters pretty quickly, at this rate, I'll probably have the story finished in no time!

Anyway, enjoy chapter 3 of the fic!

…

…

…

Today was the day, the day of the mission, Seth looked at his watch, it was 12:23, he cursed under his breath, he had told everyone to be here at 12:00, but he then realized that he gave the team the choice to go or to stay, "Damn, I guess no one is coming." Seth then looked up and saw Naruto and Hinata coming together.

Naruto then called out to Seth "Oi Seth, sorry we're late!"

Seth waved at them, "Care to tell me why you're late?" Seth said raising an eyebrow.

Naruto responded. "Sorry about that, we got up a little late."

Seth merely nodded, and said "Is anybody else coming?"

"Yes, they're going to be a little late."

"Well, it doesn't matter, the helicopter's late anyway." Seth then looked down at the city of New York.

"Um… Seth, w-why do you want to go back to AREA 51?" Hinata asked shyly. At first, Seth didn't respond, he then sighed and sat down on the floor of the roof. "For revenge, I want to get back at those monsters, for killing my old teammates, and this time, I'm going to bomb the whole place."

Hinata nodded, Naruto sighed, and Seth just sat there with his eyes closed.

"So, what is everyone else doing?" Seth asked.

"Well, Sasuke and Sakura left on a date last night, they never came back, Asuma and Kurenai, I have no idea, Kiba is probably bathing Akamaru, Gaara…"

"Ok, I get the picture!" Seth said cutting off Naruto.

Then a little while later, everyone on the team came, Seth looked around, he saw everyone… except for Duke and Maya, he then realized that he had been too hard on them, they both had great fear of the place, he couldn't blame them. Seth was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the helicopter's loud whirring.

Seth then stood in front of the F.E.A.R. team and spoke up, "Alright everyone, listen up, I see almost everyone of you decided to come on this mission, I want to thank you all, but next time, don't be late!"

Seth counted heads, there were nineteen, plus he made twenty of them. "Wow, that's a lot of team members to watch over." Seth mumbled to himself, deep down in himself, he knew that he couldn't protect all of their lives; there _will_ be casualties in this mission, the thought of that made Seth feel sorry ever accepting the mission, but he wanted that vengeance so bad.

Dr.Orochimaru approached Tsunade and Jiraiya, they were both waiting for something to print. "What are you guys printing?" Orochimaru asked, startling them both.

"It's the list of the F.E.A.R. team that's coming." Tsunade said while taking the newly printed list out of the printer.

"Wait a second, you mean the same team that came here 3 years ago!" Orochimaru said surprised, "They actually accepted?"

"Yeah, Seth has a bigger and team now, take a look. Tsunade handed the list to Orochimaru, he then read:

F.E.A.R. team members

1. Seth Kinston11.Neji Hyuga

2. Naruto Uzumaki12. Rock Lee

3. Sasuke Uchiha13.Tenten

4. Sakura Haruno14. Gaara

5. Shino Aburame15. Kankuro

6. Hinata Hyuga 16. Temari

7. Kiba Inuzuka 17. Might Guy

8. Choji Akimichi18. Asuma Sarutobi

9. Shikamaru Nara 19. Kurenai Yuhi

10. Ino Yamanaka20. Kakashi Hatake

"Well, his team is defiantly much bigger, but are they better?" Orochimaru frowned and gave the list to Jiraiya, who read through the list.

"Think we should give them the three extra members?" Jiraiya asked.

"I think we should, I mean, Seth's team is going to need some people who know AREA 51." Tsunade agreed.

"Agreed, I'll tell them to be ready by then, can you call them for me?" Orochimaru asked.

"Ok." Tsunade then helled the button to the intercom. " Dosu Kinuta, Zaku Abumi, and Kin Tsuchi, please report to the main office.

To be continued…

…

…

…

Well waddya think? There's gonna be a lot of characters here, if you want me to add another character that I haven't mentioned yet, just let me know in the reviews ok?

P.S. I know it was kind of short, but I'll try to make chapter 4 a little longer, and finnaly put action in it. - Chow for now!


End file.
